


StoryShift

by Phoenixclan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is female, Friskriel, More talking than fighting, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixclan/pseuds/Phoenixclan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the Undertale AU called StoryShift. The story has changed. Frisk is going to face more challenges than ever in this timeline. (Frisk doesn't know she is in an alternate universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notes

Hi, guys. These are just something’s that I think I need to tell you guys so you guys won’t get confused as the story progresses.

Asriel is not Flowey. Napstablook is Flowey instead. Chara is not the Devil. Instead Mettaton is the Devil. Toriel is the Captain of the Royal Guard. Asgore is the Royal Scientist. Asriel has taken Papyrus’s role and Chara has taken Sans’s role. Papyrus is the Ruins caretaker and Sans is the King of Monsters. Alphys has taken Napstablook’s role. Undyne has taken Mettaton’s role so Undyne is like a part monster and part machine mini boss.

That’s all for now! See ya, guys!


	2. Fallen Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk falls down. What will she find in the Ruins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun. Took me quite a while to type this for some reason. Hope you enjoy!

“Owww”

Frisk woke up and looked around her. She had tripped and fallen down the hole. The golden flowers beneath her feet had broken her fall.

‘ _I can’t get back up_.’ Frisk thought ‘There’s a path though. Maybe I should follow it.’

Frisk got up, dusted herself off and started down the path. Along the way, she saw and picked up a stick.

‘ _Not a gun but it’ll do_.’ Frisk thought

At the end of the path was a door leading to a dark room. Frisk decided to enter the room as there was nowhere else to go. In the middle of the room, illuminated by the shimmer of sunlight, was a single golden flower with a face.

“Hi there! Your new to the Underground, aren’t cha?” the flower asked

Frisk was shocked that the flower was talking and asking her a question but she decided to answer anyway.

“Y-yes, I am.” Frisk said nervously

“I’m Flowey the Flower.” Flowey said then asked “What’s your name?”

“I’m Frisk. Just Frisk.” Frisk said happily

“Do you know how things work down here?” Flowey asked

“No.” Frisk said honestly

“Then I guess little ol’ me has got to teach you how things work down here.” Flowey said happily then winked.

Suddenly, the room became black and white and a red heart came out of Frisk’s chest.

“That’s your _soul_. The very culmination of your being.” Flowey said “ Without it, you cannot live.”

“Okay, got it.” Frisk said

“Your soul starts off weak but can become stronger if you gain _Lv_. What’s _Lv_ you ask? Why _LOVE_ of course!” Flowey gushed “Would you like some?”

Frisk thought about it and then nodded. Flowey then created a few tiny pellets out of thin air.

“Down here, _LOVE_ is shared through little white friendliness pellets.” Flowey said “Ready? Try and get as many as you can!”

The pellets came towards Frisk slowly. She ran to them but did not get the effect she was promised. When the bullets hit her soul, she lost 19 Hp and was hurt. She collapsed to the ground screaming.

“You really are a gullible _idiot_.” Flowey sneered

“W-what!?” Frisk shouted in agony

“Down here...” Flowey said then surrounding Frisk with his pellets “... IT’S KILL or BE KILLED!”

The pellets rushed at her but this time when they hit her soul, she got back her Hp but was still in pain.

“What!?” Flowey screamed before a bone hit Flowey and sent the flower flying.

“What a terrible weed! Torturing a poor and innocent youth!” a voice said

“W-who there?” Frisk asked scared.

Suddenly, a skeleton-man walked out of the shadows. Frisk saw that he was wearing a type of robe.

“Do not worry, little human girl. I will not harm you.” The skeleton said kindly. Then he picked Frisk up in his arms and said “Hold on tight. I am bringing you to my house here in the Ruins.”

Frisk obeyed and braced herself. There was a flash of orange and then the next second, the two were outside a big house that was orange in colour.

The skeleton man then brought Frisk inside and then carried her to an empty room. He then laid her down on the bed that was there.

“Don’t move. This won’t hurt in the slightest. I promise.” The skeleton said

He then placed a bony hand on Frisk’s cuts. Then his hand glowed green for a second and when he removed it, Frisk cuts were healed.

“You get some rest. I’ll prepare something for you to eat. You look in need of a good meal.” The skeleton said as he left the room “By the way, my name is Papyrus.”

As Frisk lay on the bed, she finally felt at ease. She had been found by a good-hearted monster. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

+ _SAVE CONTINUE_

_FILE SAVED_

Frisk woke up to the smell of butterscotch. She looked and saw thatin the middle of the was a pie.

‘Must be from Papyrus.’ Frisk thought

Frisk got off the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up. When she finished, she found a bunch of clothing in a chest. She wore the purple sweater with pink stripes and a pink skirt over a pair of black jeans. She also took a pair of pink shoes too.

She then ate a bit of the pie and put the rest in a backpack she had also found in the room. She then exited the room and found Papyrus reading in the living room.

“Ahh, child. You are awake. How do you feel?” Papyrus asked kindly

“I feel great! Thank you for saving me and for giving me some food.” Frisk said happily

“It is nothing, child.” Papyrus said “Could you perhaps tell me your name?”

“Oh! It’s Frisk. Just Frisk.” Frisk said

“‘Frisk’… An excellent name for young girl such as yourself.” Papyrus commented.

“Thank you!” Frisk said blushing a bit

‘Papyrus is being so nice to me but I have to get back to that damn orphanage.’ Frisk thought

“So... What did you want, Frisk?” Papyrus asked

“Papyrus, can you please tell me how to exit the Ruins?” Frisk asked quietly

Papyrus’s face fell into a stony expression. Frisk immediately knew she had said something wrong.

“Don’t get me wrong. I really do appreciate all you’ve done for me but I have to get back to my real home.” Frisk said

“Come with me.” Papyrus said as he got up.

Papyrus then led Frisk down into the basement. They then walked through the corridor of the basement until they reached a huge door at the end of the corridor. They stopped in front of the door and then Papyrus turned to face Frisk.

“This is the exit to the Ruins. I won’t stop you from leaving but when you leave please don’t come back.” Papyrus said sadly “I hope you understand.”

Papyrus then hugged Frisk. When he let go, he was ready to leave but then remembered something.

“Frisk, please remember this too. _Don’t_ let my brother, Sans, take your _soul_. He is the king of the Underground. His plan cannot succeed.” Papyrus said then left.

‘ _Thanks for everything, Papyrus_.’ Frisk thought then pushed opened the door. The moment she exited the Ruins, her real adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Frisk find in Snowdin? Will she find friends or will she find enemies? Find out next chapter! See you guys!!


	3. Apology

Okay.... The reason I'm writing this is because I'm really busy with school right now. I am going to have my finals then my PT3 right after that. So I have to stop for a while. But don't worry, after my exams, my focus will be totally on this. So Bye for now guys and thanks so much for following the story.


	4. Announcement and Apology

First off, I know I haven’t posted anything for a while now and I am deeply sorry for that. I’m having trouble coping with my senior high year in school since we have to rush through chapters and extra chapters so I’ve been really busy. I hope all the people who have been following my stories understand this. But I’m not going to stop writing because I love to write for you guys! But it will be a while before I post new chapters and sorry for that too. Anyway I’m planning on writing again after my first test so just hold on for a little longer please. Thanks for all the support so far and Bye!


End file.
